The Final Order
by Feelism
Summary: Aftermath of the great battle between Chaldeas force vs Solomon and his Demons. Stand 3 people that held humanity's fate. One shot.


**The Final Order**

BC 2655 — The Absolute Frontline in the War Against the Demonic Beasts ■■■■■■■■■" — Babylon

Seventh Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_■

The final Singularity we need to fix.

This is where our journey supposed to end.

But not like this.

"Senpai…" A faint voice whisper to my ears. Her breath is so heavy, but her voice still beautiful as always.

"Yes..?" I answer her with a gentle smile, a very forced smile in fact.

"Can you hold my hand? Only this once…"

"Yes..!" I held her small hand. This very slender hand is the same hand she use to lift the massive holy shield she wield for combat. It was very slender, there is no visible muscle shown in this hand that indicate the might of a warrior. It was very cold, I can't feel her hand at all.

"Thank you Senpai…"

As she mutter, she start starring my eyes and smile.

"Dr. Roman was right."

"…?"

"Dr. Roman once said that a 'Senpai' that I always sought will appear in the future, no matter how hard he was to find in the current state. Ah, at this kind of situations we always counting on Dr. Roman aren't we?"

"Yeah…" If I think about it, at such times Dr. Roman and Da Vinci always there to solve our problem.

"To be honest, I'm never actually believe a 'Senpai' will appear in front of me. For me It just a mere fairytale, a delusion that I create to make me feel alive as a human."

As she start to speak, she start to squeezing my hand.

"However such person now exist in front of me. How ridiculous it can be? A person who happen to take a pamphlet because he need a job, only have a minimum requirements as a Magus, a very ordinary person that unreliable in the slightest, is my fairytale 'Senpai'?"

She hold my hand with both of her hand, guiding it to the middle of her chest.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mash…"

"There is no need for sorry, you're more than what I wish to be, Senpai. You're caring, worry wart, optimistic, brave, idealistic, righteous, gentle, and… and…, I can go on to list how great you're, Senpai."

I can feel her heartbeats start racing uncontrollably.

"That is why… can you grant my single selfish wish, Senpai?"

"Yes…"

"Babylon, the last Singularity… The final Grand Order, the last destination of our journey. Please protect humanity with all of your might."

"This body of mine will not last long, nor can it able to rival Solomon's power. Only a true Heroic Spirit and all of the Holy Grails power that able to deal the final blow."

"No…" I know what she wanted to say.

"But the Heroic Spirit inside me, surely can do so…"

"No..!" Such burden can't be possibly to shoulder alone.

"That is why right now, I will separate myself with him. The Heroic Spirit Galahad will be able to protect you from now on…"

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" I need you in my side.

"Humanity's fate is at our hand, Senpai. Surely you understand that."

"THAT'S MEAN YOU WOULD BE SACRIFICED!"

"Director Olga Marie, Dr. Roman, Da Vinci…"

She start muttering many familiar names.

"Cu Chullain, Artoria Pendragon, Emiya, Jeanne D'Arc, Marie Antoinette, Kiyohime, Gilles De Rais, Nero, Altera, Romulus, Boudica, Drake, David, Hector, Medea, Orion, Herakles, Mordred, Hans Christian Andersen, Tamamo, Dr. Jekyll, Babbage, Tesla."

"…!"

All of those names are the people that assist us in our journey, be it comrades or former enemies. All of them fight with us until their very end.

"Nightingale, Edison, Geronimo, Arjuna, Karna, Medb, Bedivere, Ozymandias, Father, Hassan-I-Sabbah, Arash, Gawain, Enkidu, Gilgamesh, Kenshin, Scathach, Merlin, Holmes and many of them were sacrificed for this moment."

"…!"

All of them assist us during the supposed final battle. With all of their combined might, we able to reduce Solomon to a weakened state. They sacrificed their lives, all of them, until only us remaining.

"They put their faith to us, in order to protect this world, friend or foe alike, they sacrificed their lives for your order!"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME, A SINGLE HUMAN LIFE, WEIGHT ALL THESE SACRIFICES?!"

"That's…"

"I know, you will understand…" She start smiling faintly again.

"No…"

"We are Servants, sacrificial pawn…" Her body started to glow, radiating light that can't be described with words.

"No..."

"We are exist for our Master best interest…" The light start radiate brightly.

"Please, Mash… No!"

"Sometimes it's not their wishes…" It getting brighter and shinier, till the point I can't see anything anymore.

"Why…?"

"I love you Senpai. Please save this world, Master of Humanity."

The light flash, blinding everything in sight.

"MASH…!"

"…" In front of me, lie a girl body with satisfied smile in her face. There is no sign of life in her anymore.

She is already dead.

As I hug her lifeless body, tears start running endlessly from my eyes.

"Such a beautiful young lady." A very familiar, yet undoubtedly stranger voice came from the man in front of me.

"You are…?"

He wears a dark purple armor, massive shield and thin sword in his side. Not unlike the armor that Mash wears.

"My name is Galahad, the Heroic Spirit that fused with the girl, Mash Kyrielight. From now on- on Lady Mash behalf, I'll protect you with all my might and slay Solomon, Senpai."

"Sen… pai…?"

"It seems we synchronized deeply to the point I'm unconsciously call you th-!"

Uncontrollably my fist landed on his face. Thought it enough to startle the man, it doesn't enough to give any significant damage to him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"… I'm sorry, I should be more careful from now on. Master."

After all that, he decided to be polite?

"…"

What an awful knight.

* * *

"Solomon…"

"…"

"I see, the Shield Bearer that always on your side is no longer here." He didn't change his expression, the cold, uncaring face doesn't gave any indication that he had been weakened.

"Cut that crap, enough with your shit."

"Is that so? That's right… This is started to irritate me. Now let's end this meaningless battle, Master of Chaldea. No, I suppose you are the Master of Humanity."

Even he seems already through a lot of pains to the point he wanted to end this as fast as he can.

"Ars Almadel Salamonis!" pillar of light start to rain from above, incinerating everything in its path.

"Stay back, Master! LORD CAMELOT!" Galahad activate his Noble Phantasm, a giant fort summoned around us and gigantic magic circle appear to shield us from the light.

"That Noble Phantasm always piss me off! However!"

The light start increased its output, even thought the scale isn't comparable to its full power, its enough to push Galahad back to the edge.

"Gaaahhh!"

"With the order of the Command Seals! Galahad, you shouldn't lost your will to the very end!"

"HAAAAAAARGHHHH!" The power of my Command Seals allow Galahad to stand back once again.

"NOT ENOUGH!" However such small power up is never a problem to Solomon.

"With the power of the Grails! You must defeat Solomon!"

The power of the Holy Grails is enough to allow Galahad to fight Solomon in near equal footing.

"HEEEIIIYAAAA!"

"SUCH POWER, BUT STILL! YOU MUST GIVE YOUR ALL TO DEFEAT ME!"

But again, it still not enough.

"MASTER! AT THIS RATE!"

When I see Galahad struggle, I know I must do something.

The ace in the hole, the final key to defeat Solomon.

The final Grail.

The one that I saved for Mash…

"MASTER!"

I know everything was at stake but I can't do anything about it.

When I remember her, I can't help to be indecisive.

However…

She appears in front of me.

 _Senpai, I will be always beside you. That's why, a little delay, will never break our bond._

She held my hand.

 _Now fulfill your promise, Senpai!_

And together we activate the last Holy Grail.

"WITH MY LAST GRAIL! I ORDER MYSELF! FULFILL THE GRAND ORDER!"

Magic Circuit start to burst, all of my muscle strained, everything flow to my Magic Circuit. At the same time Galahad power increase infinitely. This magical power isn't something a human can wield, even the finest Magus shouldn't be able to wield this power.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everything flash in an instant.

Before I know it, Solomon already lies in the ground. His body start to dissolve.

"Why wouldn't you understand, Gudao? I'm only wanted to protect this world from the invasion. However with such tremendous power, I suppose you can protect this world just fine."

As he said that, he is gone.

In the end I can't understand him in the slightest.

"…"

"Master…"

When I saw Galahad, I realized he dissolving too.

"Galahad, you used all of your Mana…"

"This is nothing compared what Lady Mash has been through. Such sacrifice was more noble than all the Heroic Spirits combined."

"Yeah… I'm sorry too… For my treatment to you."

"No, that was rude of me. Even we only spent a few experience, I'm glad to serve you as your Servant."

"Yeah, good work. I guess this is a goodbye, Galahad."

"Ah… I have a parting gift for you."

As he said that, a golden grail materialized in his hand.

"This is?"

"A Holy Grail. unlike Solomon's Grails with Demon origin, this one are from Holy origin. But it can't be used instantaneously… Normally it would be useless."

"One of the reasons the Chaldea summon me were to exploit this power. However, I myself didn't understand how its actually work. They abandoned the project and goes with more conventional projects instead."

He gave it to me, the Holy Grail that appear like a small cup.

"I believe you are the one that able to activate it in the near future."

"…Thank you… Thank you so much…!"

"Farewell then, Master. Protect the world, that's your duty and your promise with Lady Mash. And it's not gonna expired soon."

As he said that, he is gone too.

* * *

AD 2036, Chaldea.

"All Masters ready to launch! A small Singularity has been detected!"

"Let's go Kiyohime!" A young man with wild personality start running to the battlefield.

"Okaaaay, Achin!"

"My king, humanity need our help." A refined high class lady start to bow to her supposed Servant.

"Hmph, such weakling can't protect they self without us."

This is Chaldea, the last row of humanity foundation.

"The Singularity getting bigger at indefinite acceleration rate!"

"Our 1st and 12th squad was wiped out!"

"This power! It rival a Grand-!"

The situation was very chaotic, no one have the hope to beat this powerful enemy. However stood a man without any single fear shown in his face.

 _Dear Mashu, how are you? I'm fine, still protecting humanity with all of my might._

"Stay back. I'll handle this myself."

Behind him stand 6 Heroic Spirits with the highest quality.

The first one look very beautiful and knightly, the second one look strong and gigantic, the third one didn't indicate any might and yet his confidence is top notch, the fourth one didn't care about the entire situation, the fifth one is very childish and the last one is so evil looking that everyone question its morality.

"Director Gudao!"

 _Our research already able to analyze data of the Holy Grail, soon we will be able to actually test it._

"The remaining unit follow me! 13th squad evacuate the survivors!"

As soon the director took the command, everything was under control like before.

"Yes sir."

 _So wait for a little bit okay?_

"We shouldn't let this guy do what he want."

 **The Final Order, End.**


End file.
